Pretty Please?
by BlackParade0o
Summary: Jacob/Nessie Lemony Lemon one-shot. Rated M for the obvious. Enjoy !


Warning:

! Explicit Sexual Content !

Adult Material 18+ over !

Welcome to my perverted horn dogs. To those of you old enough to appreciate this, enjoy !

Nessie's POV

I flattened my breasts against his hard, hot chest. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this Nessie ?" he asked, his voice still raspy.

I could feel his enormous erection against my stomach. I brought my hands up to cradle his cheeks and slowly bent forward, watching his eyes. They were open wide now , his breathing ragged, but he still didn't stop me.

When I was a fraction of an inch from his full lips, I whispered in my most seductive voice, "Kiss me, Jacob. I want you to kiss me"

His breath hitched.

"Like a lover, Jacob. Slow, wet, deep, and hot with lots of tongue," I encouraged, trying to put the image in his head without using my ability.

His eyes closed again and he made a soft groaning sound from deep in his chest. "Nessie, I don't know. If I do that, I might not be able to … stop there."

"I don't care, kiss me, Jacob. This just isn't enough anymore."

He knew what I was saying. His chaste, chivalrous kisses were not enough. I wanted more. I knew he did. He just wasn't sure I was ready. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

His hands came up to cup my waist, his long fingers meeting around my small waist. "So sure," I whispered. "Want you so badly. Love you so much."

He groaned and surrendered, leaning forward that last bit and pressing his lips to mine. He was gentle, careful as he moved his lips over mine. I was impatient and stuck my tongue against his teeth. "Kiss. Me!" I ground out. He moaned and opened his mouth.

Then our tongues were dancing, and he was crushing me to him so hard, I could barely breathe. He tipped his head and kissed me hard, swirling his tongue over mine and moaning again. I responded with equal passion, pressing myself to his naked chest, pushing my belly into his hardness. He broke away and groaned loudly, "Jesus, you're going to be the death of me, Nessie."

I chuckled, sounding shaky. "I'm ready, Jacob."

He was shaking his head. "No, kissing is one thing, the rest is another thing altogether."

I sprang forward and latched onto the muscle in his throat, biting gently until the skin broke just a bit. He stiffened into stone and bucked his hips into me. I licked his throat, watching the small abrasion heal up. I heard his heart beat kick up another notch.

"Touch me," I commanded. I took his hand from my waist, and slid it up my stomach, under my shirt. He hesitated, but then slid his hot palm up over my aching breast. I moaned and pushed into his hand. "Pleeeaaasssseee," I begged.

"Oh my God, you're making me insane," he admitted.

I leaned back and crossed my hands over the hem, ripping my tank top up and over my head and tossing it behind me. My hair flew everywhere and then came down like a cape around me, brushing his thighs. I didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but they did, then they rolled in his head and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Jacob, please," I begged again.

"Do you know how crazy it makes me hearing you ask me to touch you?" he asked. "You're so damn beautiful."

"Then stop resisting me," I said.

He shook his head. "Nessie, let's take it slow."

"Why? Slow, it's been eight frikkin' years, Jacob. How slow can we go?" I nearly shouted.

He chuckled. "You haven't been an adult that long."

"Long enough."

"No, there's more than one way to do this. Ways I can … pleasure you, without going all the way."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"Your father," he said automatically.

I laughed. "I'll take care of him."

"No, seriously. I'm afraid of hurting you, afraid of having you not be ready and regretting this, getting you pregnant, the list goes on."

"You won't hurt me, Jacob. I'm more likely to hurt you."

"You could get pregnant, we don't know."

"Wear a condom," I barked.

"We're not married," he stuttered out, in a last ditch attempt, as I shot down every one of his excuses.

"So what? You know I don't care about that."

"Your parents might," he quipped.

"This has nothing to do with my parents and you know it. They expect this to happen, and you know it. It's been inevitable since we first laid eyes on each other. I'm tired of waiting, Jacob." I paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, feeling his rejection wash through me. "I'm so frustrated," I admitted. "I want this so bad. You never fight me on anything, why are you fighting me on this?" My voice was rising.

I hadn't realized how upset I was until his finger rose and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. I didn't cry often, it took a lot for this body to produce tears. He knew that too, it only happened when I was very, very upset. "Don't cry, baby," he crooned, and then wrapped his arms around me. He sucked in his breath. "Christ, you still don't have a shirt on," he muttered, as if he'd just realized it. I pressed my breasts into his chest. "Ohhh Gooodddd," he moaned.

I rose up to put my lips at my ear, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Jacob," I said softly. "I love you."

"I know," he replied. "You know I love you too."

"I'm burning for you, Jacob. I look at you every day and pant over this body."

He snorted.

"I mean it, and every time you touch me, all I can think is that I want more – much, much more." His breathing sped up again. The words were spilling out now. "I want all of you. I want to be that close. I dream about it, fantasize about you, wonder what it would feel like to have you inside me."

A moan broke lose from deep in his chest. I knew he was imagining it. "Do you fantasize about it, Jacob?" He whimpered. "Don't you want to be that close to me?"

"Awww, shit, Nessie, you know I do," he conceded.

"Do you masturbate thinking of me?" I asked suddenly.

He jerked in surprise. I knew I'd startled him with that question. "Uggg, yes!"

"Well, I fantasize about it all the time when I masturbate."

He jerked again. Could he really be surprised? "You masturbate," he said slowly.

I nodded. "Does that surprise you?"

"I don't know," he said, sounding confused.

"Can you picture it?" I asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, just make this harder, why don't you?"

"I want to make it hard, that's one of the things I fantasize about," I said quickly.

He closed his eyes and his hands gripped my waist tightly. "One of the things?" he asked, sounding totally bewildered. "What do you fantasize, Nessie?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity. I bet he thought they were tame compared to his.

"Wanna see?" I asked.

He hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him. He nodded, actually looking scared, but unable to resist. Time to pull out the big guns.

I pressed my hand to his cheek and hit him hard with one of my most lurid fantasies, the one where he was hovering above me, balancing on his forearms, my legs curled high around his waist, his heavy sex sliding in and out of me, our hair all tangled up together, me arching my back in invitation and him leaning down to suckle my breast. I actually felt my sex spasm with want and I moaned.

He shouted, "Oh Christ!" He bucked up into me. I pictured my hands on his chiseled butt, yanking him into me, and biting his nipple gently. "Nessie, stop!" he screamed.

I didn't stop. I changed the picture, him behind, entering me doggie-style, holding onto my hips and slamming into me, so hard and deep, it pressed my ass cheeks to the side. Then him lifting me with a hand on each breast and thrusting into me with my head thrown back against his chest. "Jesus, Ness, please!" he whimpered.

The next one was me riding him on top. My hands were on his magnificent chest, his hands on my breasts as I rode him hard, my hair wild around my body and brushing his torso and his legs. His head was thrown back over the back of the couch, his eyes squeezed shut. His hands were fists against my back. "Ness, for the love of God, this is torture!" he whimpered.

I hit him with one more, me taking him into my mouth and sucking hard. A primal, low, man scream erupted from the back of his throat. It was more like a growl that vibrated through my body. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, God help me!" he wailed.

I crushed my mouth to his, grinding my pelvis into him. He groaned, nearly choking on a sob of surrender and kissed me back. "You win," he growled. He stood up with his arms around my waist and I curled my legs around him. He carried me as though I weighed nothing into the bedroom and set me on the bed. His eyes were wild as he reached for me, and pulled my shorts and underwear off at the same time.

He inhaled and his eyes rolled again. He shucked his shorts as I levered myself back onto the bed. He pounced, bouncing the mattress and he landed gracefully, hovering over me on all fours. He was quivering from head to toe, but I wasn't worried.

His hands started at my hips and rode up my body, touching me everywhere. He dove for me kissing me until I could barely breathe. I spread my legs and he lowered himself, propping on one hip. His hand came down between my legs, sliding his gigantic fingers through my wetness and grunting in satisfaction as he felt the dewy foam between my legs. "Feel how wet you make me?"

I reached for him and stroked him firmly. "Oh shit," he muttered. My fingers didn't meet around his girth. He was even bigger than I'd thought. I gulped.

"I won't hurt you," he said, taking my gulp for fear.

I stared into his eyes. "I know, I'm just impressed."

He barked out a quick huff of laughter, and then kissed me again. The warm tingles racing through my body were indescribable. He moved down and dropped his head between my legs. I moaned and he gave me a lustful look. "Like this idea, do you?" he teased.

I nodded, "You have no idea."

He chuckled and dove into me, licking and lapping and sucking my wetness. I was bucking my hips into him. It felt better than anything I'd ever felt before. "Oh yes, Jake, yes!" I shouted.

His tongue swirled around my pleasure center and then he lapped it and sucked it into his mouth gently. His sucking intensified, his tongue swirling faster and faster. I felt one long arm snake up my body and pinch my nipple gently. At the same time, a long, thick finger on the other hand slid inside my dewy entrance and crooked up toward the front of my vagina.

He sucked a little harder and pushed the finger deeper, swirling it around. It felt so good, I didn't know whether to scream or cry. So I did both. He suddenly started sucking so hard, that I thought I was just about to loose my mind. Ripples of pleasure were shooting from my clitoris and my vagina to my stomach, over my breasts all the way up my neck. My body was suddenly rigid with near pain-inducing pleasure and then I went into orbit. "Owwwwww, Gaaawwwddd, fuck yes!" I screamed.

He jerked, probably surprised to hear that word come out of my mouth. I could feel my clitoris vibrating against his lips and he sucked again, setting up another round of spasms. I felt wetness gush out of me and he moaned, moving down to lap it up. My thighs were coated, and he lapped at them with his big, wolfy tongue as well while I lay there quivering and trying to catch my breath.

I finally calmed, and coaxed him up to me, winding my hands in his hair. "That was so good," I whispered.

He grinned. "I'm glad."

"Proud of yourself?" I asked.

"Just happy I could do that for you." He flopped to my side, and leaned in, kissing me gently. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How insane you make me?" He grimaced and turned away from me. I realized what he was doing. He was stopping. He'd made me cum and he thought he could stop this now.

"Oh no, buster. Not going to work," I declared.

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

I just shook my head, smiling indulgently and flipped myself up to straddle his hips, plopping my wet sex down on top of his towering erection. He huffed in surprise. "Ness…"

"No way, buddy." I slid back and forth coating him with my excess wetness.

"I'm okay," he protested. He grimaced anyway, unable to help it.

I shook my head again and leaned down to kiss him slowly, but deeply. My fingernails teased his nipples and he let out small sexy grunts. "Make love to me," I said, gazing into his eyes.

"I just did," he said.

I shook my head. "Stop being afraid, my Jacob. It's time," I said with conviction.

He got the strangest look on his face then. It was almost blank, then he winced and turned to the side. "What?"

He shook his head, his hand coming up to cover his eyes.

Something had upset him. "Tell me," I insisted. I pulled his hand away so I could look in his eyes. He rarely denied me when I insisted.

"Your … mother used to call me that," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He cleared his throat. "My Jacob," he said, barely audible.

My eyes went wide and I hung my head. 'I'm sorry." I knew some of that story. I'd coaxed it out of my parents long ago, everything that had led to him coming into my life, how he'd come to be there in the first place at the time of my birth. My father had been honest, leaving out most details I was sure, but he was surprisingly forthcoming, telling me that my mother and Jacob had been in love with one another and were best friends. But she'd loved him also, and in the end, she had chosen my father. "God, I'm sorry," I said again.

"It's okay, it just shocked me for a sec," he said, shaking it off.

"I won't do it again," I promised.

"It's okay, I don't mind, really. I am definitely yours, YOUR Jacob. I … kind of like it actually. It doesn't remind me of her any more. I don't feel that way about her. It just shocked me, really. You know I haven't thought of her that way since the day you were born." He was babbling, clearly uncomfortable with this subject.

"I know, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't be. I love you so much," he said softly. "You call me anything your little heart desires. I love only you."

"Then make love to me."

He gulped. "You're absolutely sure?"

I nodded and smiled. "You're mine, Jacob Black, I want all of you." His eyes were suspiciously wet.

I leaned down and licked his neck again, nipping gently. He stiffened again and I felt his sex throb beneath me. He hadn't lost his excitement through our entire discussion.

"You are so hard to resist. This is killing me."

"Stop resisting. Make me yours in every way, Jake." I paused and whispered in his ear. "I want you inside me."

I had sworn I wouldn't do this, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Knowing his genetic imperative, even though I didn't completely understand it, that he would become whatever I needed him to be, I broke down and used that. I said the words that I hoped would break him. My lips went to his ear and I used the lowest, sexiest voice I could muster. "I need you, Jacob. My body is going to go up in flames. I'm so horny and aroused sometimes, like now, that it hurts. I can't wait any more. You're the only one that can take this pain away from me. I neeeedddd you to be my lover."

He gasped, a tremor running through his entire frame. "I can't stand this!" he hissed. "Ahhh, crap, Damn me all the way to hell. I'll worry about being a dead man later, I guess," he conceded. I knew he was referring my father.

"Does that mean yes?"

He groaned and pulled me into a kiss, his eyes wild. "Yeessss, you sexy minx, yes!" he hissed directly into my mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart took off at a million miles an hour. His hand was suddenly between my legs, pushing against my sex, pushing against my little bud of nerves and sending shots of pleasure all through my stomach.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the draw, fumbling into the back recesses and pulled out a box of condoms. I grinned, knowing he'd bought them just in case. However, it meant that he really had been thinking of it for a while.

He smiled sheepishly, and shrugged, pulling one out and ripping the wrapper. I took it from him. "Let me," I said.

His eyes were wide as I bent over him, licking the gigantic mushroomed head of his shaft. He jerked his hips, unable to help it. I placed it carefully over the end, and put my mouth on it, slowly sliding it down his shaft with my lips and tongue. He moaned and grabbed handfuls of covers, most likely, trying not to grab me. When I could go no further, I pushed the rest down with my hand. He was absolutely enormous. I was pretty good at eyeballing size and distance. He had to be ten inches long, and so thick it was ridiculous.

He rolled me onto my back and began suckling my nipples, fingering my nether lips. I was shocked at the exquisite pleasure he was coaxing out of me. I reached for him pulling him to me. Time to get this show on the road, I thought.

He hesitated, but let me place him at my door. He held my gaze, watching my reaction carefully, I assumed. He pushed gently until just the tip of his head was lodged in between my outer lips and then lowered his arms to the bed, resting on his forearms, as they framed my shoulders. He was so freaking huge. He was a giant. While I was not tiny, I was only 5' 6" and I was very slender. My waist was only 20 inches around. I was staring at his pecs, tense with anticipation.

"Ready?" he asked softly. I nodded.

He pushed gently and I felt his head pop inside. I gasped, and he stopped. "Feels strange," I said.

He pushed about an inch past his head inside, and moaned. "Oh my God, you feel so hot and wet. Your skin is so smooth, like silk," he said as he ran his hand over my shoulder.

"More," I encouraged.

He pressed deeper, another inch. He retreated slightly and I watched his outward slide tug the protesting inner lips out. It was truly like he was wedged inside. It looked fantastic. It felt so good. He pushed forward again, carefully, and sunk deeper. He probably had only the head and a couple inches inside. I was already feeling my muscles burn and stretch.

He retreated and pushed in again until he hit my invisible barrier. I gasped and felt my snug canal suddenly clamp down. He stopped and panted. "This may hurt a little," he warned.

"It's okay, do it."

He braced himself and gave a quick jab, tearing through my hymen like cotton candy. It was uncomfortable. A small quick sting was all I felt and I kept my face intentionally smooth. It was so strange and exciting, feeling him there, like nothing I'd imagined. "You okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine, barely felt it."

He grimaced.

"Really, it was a quick sting, all gone."

"Relax," he commanded.

"I am relaxed." He cocked an eyebrow up in the air. He thrust back and forth gently, a good portion of him still outside me. "More." He thrust a little harder, sliding to the back wall of my tunnel. There was still a good couple inches outside me. "Do it," I encouraged.

He shook his head. "No, it will hurt you."

"No, I'm tough on the inside too, I think. I'm not loosening up, am I?" He gave a couple of experimental thrusts. I moaned at the sensations that caused, but I knew and could feel, as he could, that my walls were refusing to stretch out for his thick shaft, but they were being forced to give as he forced himself in and out. "Don't think I'm going to either," I added, sighing in pleasure as he gave another thrust.

"Then I think I've just died and gone to heaven," he quipped.

""Don't die, you're not finished. I want all of you, Jacob, every last millimeter. Please!"

He groaned, and pushed, and then whispered, "Oh my God, this is insane pleasure, Renesme. Awwww, Christ Almighty."

He stared deeply into my eyes, judging my sincerity, I guessed. "Brace yourself," he warned. He pushed forward again until I felt him hit the back wall again and keep pushing. He was panting and his eyes slid shut in pleasure and then he pulled back and slammed into me hard. He did this once, twice, three times. I felt my cervix flex and then snap back as he retreated.

Then he shoved in, stretching me impossibly, but there was truly no pain. He wiggled his hips gently, searching for an angle, and then it happened. I felt the head of his cock move past my cervix. Not really past it, so much as inside it. It collapsed in the center, back into my womb, and the domed muscle formed a cap over the end of his cock as he sank all the way into me, groaning with intense pleasure. My legs were wrapped securely around his large hips, my legs as wide as they would go, and I could feel the quiver in his thigh muscles. I knew it wasn't loss of strength, it was pleasure so intense, his muscles were vibrating.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, Ommmmmmmmm, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," he groaned, holding himself embedded, and reaching for control. I stayed still, waiting, listening to his ragged breath.

"Kiss me," I requested.

He slid his tongue into my mouth and crushed his lips to mine, but then backed off some and kissed me slowly. It did, however, fulfill my request of slow, wet, and deep. He retreated slowly and moaned directly into my mouth. There was something unbearably erotic about that, and I answered with a moan of my own.

I smiled and pushed against him at the same time I felt him start to push and he sank deeply into my canal, balls deep. We both moaned deeply and he froze. He let me get used to it. I was stretched so taut, but it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful. I squeezed my muscles experimentally and he bucked, rubbing against my clitoris and hissed through his teeth. "Okay?" I asked, teasingly.

He smiled. "I felt that in my …"

"Your what?" I asked, holding my giggles back now.

He shook his head, his chest rolling with laughter. "You are a vixen," he stated.

"Your balls?" I asked. He pressed his lips together, not sure whether to be amused or appalled. "You can talk dirty to me, Jacob. I might be a virgin, but I don't have virgin ears."

"You sure?" he teased.

"I'm sure, fuck me," I said, just to shock him.

He barked and pulled back a couple of inches and shoved back in. "Love you so much, Renesme. I can't believe I'm inside you, all the way inside you. Waited so long." He buried his face in my hair beside my neck and began to thrust, making his strokes longer each time until he was pulling almost all the way out. I would feel the glans tug gently at my inner lips and then he would slide back in, pressing deep, stretching my cervix gently, groaning and doing it again. "Oh God, you are so unearthly tight. Feels so good, baby."

We didn't speak, just began erupting in moans, growls and hisses of pleasure for a few minutes. He shifted and every stroke was pressing his pubic bone against my clitoris. It was throbbing with need and cringing with pleasure. He was so wide and long, every stroke felt like he was splitting me in two, but I felt no pain, nothing but pleasure. He strokes got softer again and I noticed he was holding back from sliding in all the way. He rose up on his arms. "Keep giving me all of it," I panted.

He shook his head, kissing me softly, but continuing to make, long, slow thrusts, but stopping short before hitting the back wall or pressing into my cervix. Then he said, "No, don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I assured him. "Please Jake."

He was so big. It was truly a monstrous weapon invading me, but made me nearly delirious with pleasure. He pulled back and stroked into me hard, sliding in all the way again, sounds I knew had never come out of my mouth, starting pouring out of the back of my throat. I could feel my cervix flexing, nipping at the end of his blunt head.

I began slamming my hips up to meet him, encouraging him to go faster. "Oh God, Jake, please, faster!"

He growled and began stroking faster. "Heaven help me, you are so tight," he groaned. And I was. It felt like he was forcing himself into me with every stroke. The resistance never lessened. I got hotter and wetter, but remained just as snug. I didn't know if that was my make up or natural and didn't care. It felt so good, I began wailing, feeling tears streak down my cheeks.

He kept stroking, his thrusts were hitting my hips with punishing force and his stomach would roll over my pleasure zone with every slide, making it cry out with pleasure, and cause my muscles to squeeze him like a constrictor.

My whole body rippled with pleasure and I screamed as my climax finally hit, thrashing my head and gripping his huge biceps like an anchor. I couldn't stop myself. With a wild cry, my head struck out like a cobra and I bit his pectoral muscle just above his nipple, breaking the skin.

He screamed, but I could tell it wasn't in pain. "Awwwwwwwgrrrrrrr!" He crashed into me as deep as he could go, and froze, going stiff as a board. My walls massaged his shaft with tight, squeezing convulsions and I licked the dribble of blood I'd created even as I watched the wound close. I groaned and then shrieked, "Oh My God! Yes, Jacob! Yes, Yes. So good, love you! COME WITH ME, BABY!"

He threw his head back and arched his back. I watched his body heave and release, his stomach muscles rippling with the effort he needed to push inside me and stroke so hard. "Owwwww! Owww, Owww, owww! Ahhhhh, Gaaawwwwwddddd. Yes, yes, yes, Nessie."

His chest was glistening with sweat. His face contorted into such an expression of ecstasy. He slammed into me once more. The feeling was electric, and I felt the great vein in his shaft pulse as he prepared to cum. I shot out over the edge into oblivion like sling shot.

I groaned and then shrieked at the top of my lungs, "Oh my Gaaawwwddd! Again! Yes, Jaaaaakkkkeeee! Awwwww, yeah! Love you, yes, yes, oh Jesus, so good."

His dick throbbed mightily inside me and then he was bellowing, howling so loud, it nearly hurt my ears. Owwwwww, Owww, Owww, Oww! Love you, love you, love you. Owwwww, Owww, Owww, Owww!" He sounded like just like a wolf howling with mind-bending pleasure. I could feel him pulse, jerk against me, crushing my clit, and release inside me. My muscles would spasm, sucking him deeper. The condom caught it but I could still feel the force of his ejaculate splatter against my cervix.

I shook and heaved, my body freezing and releasing over and over again, gasping for air as I rode out the waves of pleasure. It finally subsided and we lay panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Oh my God, I think I almost passed out," he said and then flopped to the side, his softening member sliding out of me. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside stand and carefully removed the condom, throwing it in the trash. He quickly rolled over and pulled me into his arms, rolling me on top of him. My hair draped around us like a curtain, my sex leaking fluid into his navel.

He cradled my head in his enormous hands, tears in his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss me tenderly and gently, I actually felt my eyes moisten. We kissed leisurely for a few minutes but finally broke apart and I laid my head on his chest. He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down my back, stroking pieces of my hair and making me shiver with the warm tingles he was producing. "You okay?" he asked.

I huffed. "Way more than okay," I sighed.

He chuckled. "That was so intense, Renesme. I've never felt pleasure like that."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Me either, I love you so much it hurts, Jacob," I said quietly.

He stroked me tenderly. "You are my heart," he said simply.

I yawned and he chuckled. "Tired," I admitted. "You fucked me stupid," I joked.

He swatted me gently on the back of the head. "Don't turn into a potty mouth," he scolded.

I laughed. "It's fun to shock you."

"Stop it," he said sternly.

I lifted my head. "Does it really bother you?"

"Not if we're alone I guess," I conceded.

"So, I can talk dirty when we're fooling around only."

"Sounds good," he nodded, unable to keep his lips from twitching with amusement.

I flopped down. "You loved it and you know it," I teased.

He huffed. "I love you, silly girl."

"Love you too … my Jacob."


End file.
